callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Takedown (mission)
:"Negative. They've stopped twice already - no sign of him" :— Captain MacTavish at the beginning of the level. Takedown is a level set in in Rio De Janeiro in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The objective of Task Force 141 in this level is to capture an associate of Vladimir Makarov known as Rojas, an arms dealer protected by the local militia. They first injure Faust, an associate of Rojas and continue on to capture him. Overview The level begins with Roach and another soldier together in a car in the streets of Rio de Janero. They tail a white van that makes a stop in front of a hotel. An associate of Rojas named Faust is approached by two local Gunmen from the van while he is being watched by Soap MacTavish, Roach, and other TF 141 members. Faust produces a Desert Eagle from a concealed location and kills the two gunmen at point-blank range, and a third that appears from the other side of the van. Faust takes a rifle from the one of the men he just shot and fires at the TF 141 members. Roach's driver is killed, while Roach quickly dives under the dashboard. Once the gunfire ceases, Soap runs ahead, followed by Roach and Ghost. The three commandoes chases him down the street and into an alleyway, where Soap instructs Roach to shoot him in the leg, after which the screen fades to black. Shortly after, the screen fades back in again to show the captured Faust being prepared for interrogation. MacTavish instructs Royce, Meat and Roach to move on and capture Rojas. The squad ends up in a residential area, where the player must distinguish between civilians and hostile militia. The area acts as a very large maze, with militiamen hiding in every nook and cranny, some even climbing on top of the low roofs and running across makeshift bridges. Meat is killed by enemy gunfire, leaving only Roach and Royce. As Roach progresses, Royce is eventually overwhelmed as the militia surround him. At one point Roach encounters an enemy machinegun nest that pins him down in an alleyway; the default weapon has an M203 attachment, allowing Roach to quickly take out the nest and advance to Rojas's stronghold. The stronghold is a large multi-story building guarded by several militiamen on the roof. Rojas is visible at this point, with a large "capture" icon above his head. If Roach shoots even to wound him, it is a game over. Roach must pursue Rojas to the end of the level, where he runs into a building and holes himself up. Just when Roach and Ghost think he has gotten away, Soap dives out of a window, taking Rojas with him, and the two land on top of a car. Soap holds his sidearm on Rojas and reports that the target has been captured. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=atjrKs_NWHQ Trivia *The militia in the level appears to be based on local gangsters, as the city of Rio is known to have a serious criminal element. They are supposed to be armed civilians, though their political affiliation with the Ultranationalists is unknown other than that Rojas does business with Makarov. *The militia are mostly armed with FAL battle rifles, which is locally manufactured, though being phased out for more modern rifles. Their other weapons are imported, popular 'criminal' weapons such as the AK-47 and Mini-Uzi. *This is the first level to feature civilians (during a fully interactive gameplay segment), forcing the player to be discretionary when firing at hostiles. *The nature of the slums allows for very dynamic vertical gameplay; players will need to watch enemy movement from every direction, including from behind. There are a few opportunities for sneaking up on enemies lying in wait. *Dogs appear briefly within the slums, they are first visible behind a wire fence. The player can easily kill them to avoid having them jump him. *The chase sequences of this level are reminiscent of the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare level Sins of the Father, where you needed to pursue Victor Zakhaev. *Since at the beginning it says Day 4, this might be one of the later levels in the game. *At the beginning scene where the two men come out to Faust, the scene comes from the Worldwide trailer. *Meat is killed in this level by enemy gunfire. This is proved when Royce says "Roach, Meat's dead!". He might have been in the earlier levels. *Ghost is finally seen in this level. After the driver gets killed MacTavish tells Ghost about the situation. When Roach shoot at Faust, Ghost is just a few steps behind him. When Roach, Royce and Meat are going to the Favela you can see that MacTavish and Ghost are trying to get information from Faust. *The M1014 is confirmed in the game, as Roach pulls one out during the mission. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Levels